Far Horizons
Far Horizons, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games. Podręcznik wydano w 2014 roku, którą wydano w 2014 roku i jego autorem jest Sam Stewart. Zawartość *Colonizing The Edge *Colonists In The Galaxy **True Colonists ***The Allure of a New World **A Little Civilization **The Light of Knowledge **Building a Life, Building a Name **A Colonist's Life *Chapter I - Building Better Worlds **Galaxy to Settle **Colonist Backgrounds ***The Opportunist ***The Grizzled Settler ***The Fugitive ***The Local Leader ***The Idealist **Colonist Obligations **New Species ***Arcona ***Chevin ***Gran **New Specializations ***Obtaining New Specializations ***Entrepreneur ***Marshal ***Performer **New Talents ***Bad Cop ***Biggest Fan ***Bought Info ***Congenial ***Coordination Dodge ***Distracting Behavior ***Distracting Behavior (Improved) ***Deceptive Taunt ***Greased Palms ***Good Cop ***Natural Athlete ***Natural Merchant ***Sound Investments ***Throwing Credits ***Unrelenting Skeptic ***Unrelenting Skeptic (Improved) **Colonist Motivations **Colonist Signature Abilities ***Signature Ability Breakdown ***Acquiring Signature Abilities ***Colonist Signature Abilities *Chapter II - Law and Ordnance **Weapons and Armor ***New Weapons ****Energy Weapons *****12 Defender *****Model Q4 Quickfire Holdout Blaster *****SWE/2 Sonic Rifle ****Other Weapons *****R-88 Suppressor Riot Rifle *****Stokhli Spray Stick *****Tangle Gun 7 ****Brawl Weapons *****Backhand Shock Gloves ****Melee Weapons *****Activv1 Riot Shield *****Thunderbolt Shock Prod *****MSW-9 Molecular Stiletto *****Z2 Stun Baton ***New Armor ****Creshaldyne mk.IV Riot Armor ****Reinforced Environment Gear ****Kamperdine Custom Tailored Armored Jackets **Gear Locker ***Communications ****Chedak Communications X-500 Portable Holonet Relay ****Herzfall Communications Collar-AMP ***Security ****Biotech "Bag and Tag" Forensics Investigation Kit ****MCI-100 Magnacuffs ***Survival ****Elysium Model 2 Atmospheric Processor ****GX-8 Water Vaporator ****Fasclean Atmospheric Reactive Damper ****A99 Custom Biome Generator ***Tools ****Thunderhead Portable Entertainment System ****Musical Instruments ****MDD-12 "Mercantiler" Datapad ***Droids ****AC LAW Enforcement Droid ****DZ-70 Fugitive Tracker Droid ****Medtech Mini-Med ****Gyrowheel 1.42.08-series Recycling Droid ****SDMN Series Session Droid ***Expanded Vehicles ****Airspeeders *****Mauler Tactical Responder ****Landspeeders *****V-35 Courier Landspeeder *****Superhaul Model II Cargo Skiff *****Panther Police Interceptor ****Wheeled and Tracked Vehicles *****I-C2 Civil-Industrial Droid *****I-C2 Civil-Industrial Vehicle ****Walkers *****All Terrain Riot Control Transport *****Hunchback Construction Strider ****Starfighters and Patrol Boats *****YQ-400 Monitor-class Szstem Patrol Ship *****Regulator-class Patrol Vessel ****Freighters and Transports *****HT-2200 Medium Freighter *****HWK-290 Light Freighter *****YT-1200 Light Freighter *****YT-1760 Small Transport *****Luxurious-class Yacht ****Capital Ships *****Armos Modular Transport *****Indulgent-class Luxury Starliner *Chapter III - New Horizons Await **Integrating Colonist Characters ***Why Are They Here? ****Life At This Social Level ****Professional vs. Adventurer ***Dealing with Specialized Roles ****Doctor: Applied Pressure ****Enttrepreneur: Cashing In ****Marshal: Edge of The Law ****Performer: Enter Stage Left ****Politico: Talking Points ****Scholar: Information From Everywhere **Making Social Encounters Interesting ***Using Talents in Social Encounters ***Exceeding Strain Thresholds in Social Encounters ***Controlling The Flow of Information ***Using Drama in Social Encounters ***Using Humor in Social Encounters **Colonist Contracts ***Picking at Scabs ***Splitting Heirs ***Political Party ***Frontier Claim **Colonist Campaigns ***Colonist Base of Operations Rules ***The Colonist Base of Operations **Colonist Campaign Ideas ***Neutral Practices ***Improving Station ***Going Native ***How The Rest Was Won **Colonist Jobs **Creating Different Types of Colonists Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Colonist Obligations *Arcona - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chevin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gran - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Colonist: Entrepreneur Talent Tree *Colonist: Marshal Talent Tree *Colonist: Performer Talent Tree *Table 1-2: Random Colonist Motivations *Table 1-3: Specific Creations *Colonist Signature Ability Tree: Insightful Revelation *Colonist Signature Ability Tree: Unmatched Expertise *Table 2-1: Ranged Weapons *Table 2-2: Melee Weapons *Table 2-3: Armor *Table 2-4: Gear and Equipment *Table 2-5: Droids *AC LAW Enforcement Droid - dane droida *DZ-70 Fugitive Tracker Droid - dane droida *Medtech Mini-Med - dane droida *Gyrowheel 1.42.08-series Recycling Droid - dane droida *SDMN Series Session Droid - dane droida *Mauler Tactical Responder - dane pojazdu *V-35 Courier Landspeeder - dane pojazdu *Superhaul Model II Cargo Skiff - dane pojazdu *Panther Police Interceptor - dane pojazdu *I-C2 Civil-Industrial Vehicle - dane pojazdu *I-C2 Civil-Industrial Droid - dane droida *All Terrain Riot Control Transport - dane pojazdu *Hunchback Construction Strider - dane pojazdu *YQ-400 Monitor-class Szstem Patrol Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Regulator-class Patrol Vessel - dane statku kosmicznego *HT-2200 Medium Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *HWK-290 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *YT-1200 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *YT-1760 Small Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Luxurious-class Yacht - dane statku kosmicznego *Armos Modular Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Indulgent-class Luxury Starliner - dane statku kosmicznego *Table 3-1: Social Position Changes *Table 3-2: Institutional Difficulty Levels *Table 3-3: Institutional Personality and Situation Modifiers *Table 3-4: Homestead Upgrades *Table 3-5: Business Upgrades *Table 3-6: Colonist Pay Scale Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Alien Outcast (Alchibi Mors) Redakcja *lead developer - Sam Stewart *writing and additional writing development - Lisa Farrell, Sterling Hershey, Keith Ryan Kappel, Jason Marker, Daniel Lowat Clark, Max Brooke *editing and proofreading - Paul Poppleton, Mark Pollard *managing RPG producer - Chris Gerber *game line graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck, EDGE Studio *expansion graphic design - Chris Beck, Crystal Nichols, Duane Nichols *graphic design manager - Brian Schomburg *managing art director - Andrew Navaro *art direction - Zöe Robinson, John M. Taillon *cover art - David Kegg, Mark Molnar *Interior art - Sara Betsy, Jon Bosco, Matt Bradbury, Christopher Burdett, JB Casacop, Mariusz Gandzel, David Griffith, Jeff Lee Johnson, Jason Juta, Adam Lane, Mark Molnar, Wibben *production management - Eric Knight *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *executive producer - Michael Hurley *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing director of publishing - Carol Roeder *Lucas Licensing senior editor - Jennifer Heddle *Lucas Licensing manager of the holocron - Leland Chee Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire